A New Ending and an Old Begining
by Sparrow Kess
Summary: Sirius never went through the Veil. Not yet anyways. He will though. This is their 6th year and Somethings will be set a bit later than normally. So just go with the flow. And Please Review! Also Rated T for things to come.


**Sadly I do not own any of Ms. J.K. Rowling's work. I wish I did, but the rights remain in her hands... :( oh well. She's an amazing author on her own though. So anyways Sirius is still alive and hasnt gone through the Veil yet. It's the Golden Trio's 6th year. And this is my first Hermione and Sirius Fic, and I hope I can get this right. So REVIEW PLEASE**

* * *

**_Dearest Anabella October 1st, 1996_**

**_Today, was pretty unnerving. Ronald is a total prat. I absolutely can't stand him. He is so selfish and he doesn't understand me. I wish he could see how much I had liked him. But I have moved on. He can have Lav-Lav. God, I hate her so much. Ron is just such a jerk and doesn't care who he hurts. Poor Harry, he hasn't been able to be with Ron in a long while. She is always there, pulling him away. Doesn't she see that she is ruining the Golden Trio? No, probably not. I can't stand seeing the two of them together. It hurt so much in the beginning, but I could care less at this point. I've moved on from him. Lavender Brown is probably the worst person for Ron to date, I care about him, but he is throwing his life away to be with someone who doesn't know up from down. But why should I care anymore? I hate him. He is extremely insensitive._**

**_Anyways, we've been back at Hogwarts for almost a month now. Tomorrow, is a Hogsmeade Day, and I'm slightly excited. I really don't know. It gives me the chance to get out of the Castle and away from the "love-freaks". I can't wait. I needed to go stock up on my candy too. The sad thing about tomorrow is I would be alone, with just you. I encouraged Harry to finally ask Ginny out on a date, and they would be going to Madme Puddifoots tomorrow. I didn't mind being alone, because I knew I would be just fine on my own. Harry didn't like the idea. But I told him I would be fine, he just needed to go and have some fun._**

**_Hermione Jean Granger_**

October 1st.

I had finished writing in my diary. I named her Anabella, I don't know why, but I felt like I was really writing to someone. Hopefully no one actually reads this, though she goes everywhere with me. I was taking her to Hogsmeade with me today too. I decided that I would go sit in The Three Broomsticks for a little while and then do a little bit of shopping for myself. I was a little sad that I would be alone, but I wanted to be, I guess. I don't really know. Sometimes I wondered what it would be like, to have someone like me. To be able to have someone to hold my hand. Or just something. Oh well.

I fished through my trunk to find my favorite purple long sleeved shirt, with my black jeans and black converse. I thought I was pretty enough, but I guess I wasn't. I had learned to tame my wild bushy hair, so it was now always straightened. I had thought about dying it a different color, like black, maybe. I wasn't really sure yet.

I walked alone to the Great Hall, and sat by myself. Harry and Ginny weren't here yet, and neither was Ron and Lavender. Parvati was here though, but I didn't really get along with her considering she was Lavender's best friend. I tended to stay away. So I just ate my breakfast in silence, not that I ate much anyways. These days I just kept eating less and less. I wasn't doing it on purpose, I just wasn't hungry. I always tried to eat something though.

Soon mail came through, and Hedwig dropped a letter in front of me. It was addressed to me as well. I fed her some of my toast, and she was grateful for it, and stayed with me.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you don't mind so much. But I know you have a Hogsmeade trip today. Would you like to meet me in the Three Broomsticks? Send your reply with Hedwig._

_S.B._

I was confused, to utter hell. Why was Sirius asking to meet up with me? But it couldn't hurt, it was better than being alone. So I dug out my quil and scribbled on the bottom of the parchment which I ripped off.

_Dear Sirius,_

_I don't mind. I'll see you soon._

_H.G._

I handed my reply to Hedwig and she took off. But not after taking a good gulp of my pumpkin juice. As she was leaving Harry and Ginny walked in and I was leaving. They didn't notice that it was me, but I was used to being ignored.

Though I wish I didn't encounter what I did, as I exited. It was Ron and Lavender sharing a snog out in the open, and Draco Malfoy was just walking by as well.

"Horrible isn't it?" He asked me just loud enough for them to hear.

"I agree, completely ugly. Really some people shouldn't do that in public." I agreed with him….I AGREED WITH DRACO MALFOY. Oh well, whatever.

And we went our separate ways. He was heading back to his common room, no doubt to change and prepare himself for Pansy. Even Draco had someone to hold hands with. And I didn't. It was depressing for me to see every couple, but I did my best to ignore it. I wasn't one to dawdle on the fact that I was still single. Though I wondered why no one liked me. Maybe I just wasn't meant for this time.

I wondered out into the streets of Hogsmeade heading to The Three Broomsticks. I was slightly excited to at least have someone to talk to, I had my bag with Anabella in it, and whatever else I needed for the day.

It was cold out, but I wouldn't be walking around too much, and if I did I could always pick up something at Gladrags Wizardwear. As I walked into the Three Broomsticks, I as shivering. Luckily Sirius was already there and he turned his head to as he saw me walk in. He gestured to the open seat next to him which I gratefully took. There was already a Butterbeer in front of me. Which I was grateful to be able to drink for as it was getting colder out. It was Fall, so I really couldn't complain, the weather was going to get colder, though it would be nice as well.

* * *

(A/N) Please Review! Please, please, please. I want to know what you. think. That little button REVIEW lol


End file.
